Dad, I'm Okay
by Euclair
Summary: I feel like after all this time i'm always looking for Albus's real voice. From three siblings, he is the second. James, as the first son is very spoiled, and the same as the youngest, Lily. While Albus, stood alone looking at us from afar. Even if i ask him to come closer, he didn't want to. / "Tell me, Albus. What's wrong with you?" / "Dad, I'm okay, and I'll always be,"
1. Prologue

.

—Albus Severus Potter;

I felt like after all this time i'm always looking for Albus's real voice

What kind of feeling that child felt?

What did he think about..?

.

From three siblings he is the second,

James Sirius, as the very first is very spoiled,

And the same for the youngest, Lily Luna,

.

While Albus stood alone looking at us from afar,

Even i ask him to come closer, he didn't want to,

.

I felt like all this time i'm always looking for his real voice,

His heart's feeling,

.

* * *

 _"Albus is like cherry blossom petals that bloomed in the middle of spring—that's how short he lived,"_

* * *

 **Dad I'm Okay**

 **(c)** Euclair

 **Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling**

* * *

It was a sunny day. Potter's family having a great picnic day in the hills. They celebrated their second son, Albus Severus's seventh birthday. Ginny, James, and Lily ate snacks and sandwiches happily on the picnic mat. While Albus stood alone from afar. Harry, full of worried feeling, walked closer to his younger son.

"Albus, come here," said Harry, asking his second son to come closer. But Albus shook his head quickly.

"Hey, it's your birthday! So have your present here," Harry touched his son's hand softly. Placing a big green box to him. Albus looked interested about what is inside that thing, so he come closer to his dad. Harry smiled.

"Is this... for.. me?" Albus asked his dad doubtfully.

"Yes, let's open it together," said Harry, tried to persuade his son. Albus nodded slowly.

They opened the present. Albus's eyes go wider when he finally sees the thing.

It's a ball. Big one. What's this thing for? He wasn't sure about it.

"Uhm... Is this.. a ball?" asked Albus, mixed with unsure feeling.

Harry noded.

"Yes this is a ball for football, one of the famous games in the muggles world. It's quite similar with Quidditch," explained Harry. Albus began to intereseted to knowing more about that thing.

"How to play with it?" He asked.

"Just kick the ball to the goal post , and goal! You'll get points," shouted Harry loudly.

There was a sudden pause.

"Want to try it?" asked Harry, he placed the ball on the ground.

"Er... Are you sure, Dad? You want me to kick the ball?"

"Yes. Come on. Try it, Al!"

Albus noded. He pulled his leg back, and then kicked the ball firmly. The ball bounced away up to the sky, quite far.

"Yeah, just like that! Wow, you're great, Albus!" said Harry proudly.

Albus felt really happy.

"Dad, thanks for the present," said Albus, smiling to his dad.

"Glad that you like it," Harry ruffled his son's black hair.

The atmosphere is really comfortable. They both sat on the hills, enjoying the cool breeze that blows. There are blooming cherry blossom pettals blown arround them.

"Dad, look at that! That flower petals are beautiful," Albus looked amazed.

"It's called cherry blossom flowers, son. Indeed, it's a beautiful thing, but unfortunately it only blooms when spring season come,"

"So, it's not lasted forever?" said Albus with a bit of dissapointment in his green eyes.

"Yes, and you should know, Albus. Nothing beautiful in your life lasted forever, so be grateful for everything you have now,"

"Okay, Dad. I'm really grateful because you're my dad!"

"And so am i, Albus,"

They hugged. Harry hope that his family will be happy, forever and after, like this time. He hope that everything will be all right. Always.

* * *

.

Times passed quickly. Albus has grown, he finally an eleven years old boy. Enoughly to begin a new life as a wizard in Hogwarts. But after it, he feels like his world began to messed up. One hundred eighty degree. Totally messed up.

Albus is diffrent from his siblings. He is sorted to Slytherin, the only Potter-Weasley that ended up to Slytherin House. Of course, he felt ashamed.

He is the only one who can't flying with broomstick, not even to make his broom up a single milimetre. He isn't that good in every lesson.

Albus also become friend with a Malfoy, and it seems that he doesn't even care about the rumors. Rumors about he is the son of Voldemort. Screw it. Scorpius is a nice guy. He is the only Albus's friend—that can be said as a real friend—truly best friend. While other people would bullied him, called Albus as a Slytherin squib, mock him as an useless Potter, said that he is nothing like his dad, he is either nothing like his siblings. Its's really make him sad. But Scorpius is not like that. He always tried to make Albus happy, because he felt the same way that Albus did. He know about how it feels to be different and bullied. At least, Albus can still feel grateful because he has a friend like him.

Albus has changed now. He choosed to lock himself alone, away from people and the world, even his own family. His relationship with his siblings isn't that good for now. Rose, his cousin and was his best friend, rarely to speak with him now. It looks like she is avoiding him, same as his younger sister, Lily have done to him. And in other side, James and his friends, enjoyed to bullying Al, his little brother.

Both of his parents are busy with their own job. They rarely talk to him, even to write a single letter to him. Albus felt completely alone. He kept all his sadness in his own heart. He doesn't want other people know, he doesn't want other people worried for nothing like him.

.

.

.

* * *

.

He never say about it to anyone else, the _pain_ that he is suffering.

.

* * *

— **To Be Continued** —

* * *

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Hello, this is my first time ever to write a fic in English. English isn't my first language, so big sorry if there are mistakes. Feel free to correct me, and i'll really appreciated it if you do.

Anyway, i'm new into this fandom. I finished reading The Cursed Child's script about a week ago. I feel sorry for Albus, poor boy. He is suffering a lot. And i will make him suffering more (evillaugh)

Btw, there aren't enough information about what exactly his birthday date, so i make it myself arround spring season.

This fic also inspired by japanese dorama, "Okaa-san, ore wa daijoubu (母さん, 俺は大丈夫) / Mom, i'm okay,". I picked a few of same plot, so if you already watched that drama you'll know what will happened next~ *winkwonk* Please left some reviews, and see you in the next chapter!

 _Thanks,_

 _Euclair_


	2. Chapter 01

.

 _The incident happened during the end of his fifth year. At first, everything seems fine. No one ever expected that something bad will be happened. I still remember clearly that news came just in the middle of spring, coincides on his birthday._

.

* * *

 **Dad** **I'm Okay**

 **(c)** Euclair

 **Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling**

* * *

.

"You have been running all practice, but you still have energy like that!" shouted Scorpius loudly to Albus. They just finished practicing for _Quidditch_. Honestly, it's kind of tiredsome—for Scorpius, but it seems that Albus doesn't feel the same—he is still full of energy.

Maybe some of you wondering why Albus— _Slytherin Squib—_ who was the only one who can't make his broom up in his first year, ended up with _Quidditch_. He used to hate it. But well, things have change lately.

Albus actually has a high interest and passion for learning, although in the fact he is a slow learner. Thanks to his hard work and support from his best friend, he can now be a great player— _a seeker_ —just like his father was.

"Of course i am!" Albus said proudly with his wide smile. Scorpius giggles at his _bestfriend_ , then slightly murmured,

" _Silly_ you,"

* * *

.

"Good game, Al! See you later!" said some of other Slytherin to Albus. They have finished the practice and going to Slytherin common room.

"Thanks, and don't forget to practice again tomorrow!" said Albus cheerfuly. Everything was going well lately, his relationship with other Slytherin is good. He enjoyed making friends with them.

Suddenly, the pain pierced his head. His body began to shaked, about to falling out. But luckily his friend catched him immediately.

"Careful," he said gently.

Albus view slightly become hazy. Everything looked shaky, he saw his friend looked like having three heads.

"Are you okay?" asked his friend, shaking his hand in front of Albus's eyes.

Albus shooked his head and brushed off his friend's arm

"Ah—nothing. I'm okay!" Albus answered with a thin smile, he later runs to his room, doesn't care about the pain was.

* * *

.

Albus slightly wobbled from his flying broom. Scorpius immediately approached him after being awared of his strangeness.

"Albus!" shouted Scorpius. He looked his friend's face just like in pain.

"—Are you okay? Does it hurts?"

Albus closed his eyes and open it slowly.

"Ah, nothing. Just... a sudden dizzy," murmured Albus.

His friend offered, "Do you want me to take you to the Hospital Wings?"

Albus shooked his head.

"No need, Scorps. Look, i'm fine!—It doesn't hurts anymore," Albus said with a wide smile, trying to prove that he is alright. But Scorpius still doesn't sure that he is okay.

"But.. You always like that in several times. Take some rest, Albus. I think it's better for us to stop the practice now,"

Albus's face begin to red.

"Ugh... No, Scorps! 10 minutes more, i promise... We have to practice a lot from now on. The next _Quidditch_ match is in one month and—" Scorpius interupted him.

"I know, but you don't have to force yourself like that, Al. It's just a match,"

"No! We have to win it, Scorps. The next match. We will fight uh.. Gryffindor! We have to prove that we aren't useless—we have to prove our ability. Slytherin must win, at least once in my life!" said Albus vigorously. There was a silence. Then Scorpius looks seriously at his best friend.

"Great spirit, Al. As always. I hope so too... But—still.. I think that you kind of feeling unwell now. Just.. tell me anytime if you need my help,"

"Oh, sure... Thanks," Albus replied his best friend with a thin smile. Disregarding the pain just now, he continued his practice.

* * *

.

Harry stopped in his office. He just found that his phone is ringing. He didn't know much about Muggles things at first, that phone was Arthur Weasley—his father in law's present. No wonder because of his duties and interest in Muggles world, he can get that certain things easily. But besides that, that phone is an useful thing. Harry now can comunicate with his family easily—especially with his wife, anytime. Harry took his phone, and answered the call.

"Hello, Dear," he heard a softly voice from across. He answered with a warm smile, "Hi, Gin,"

There was a sudden pause until he heard Ginny's voice again.

"Well.. It seems like, we're too busy with job, huh?" she murmured softly.

"Uh—i know, i'm sorry. But i didn't want that to," said Harry doubtfully, he felt guilty. It's right that because of his job, he rarely spend his times with his family.

"It's all right. It's not your fault, Harry... Anyway, two days more, can you come to home? I hope you didn't forget it," asked Ginny excited. Harry stop a moment to think.

"Oh—Of course, i will come. It's our Albus's birthday, right?"

"Yes, and we'll have a little party in home. You know, Albus said he didn't want anything if i ask what did he wanted for his birthday. Not like James or Lily. I... know he is having hard times lately. So, it's kind of difficult with him. I'll buy a birthday cake and i hope he will like it,"

"Oh, Ginny... Albus is just... uh.. I don't know what is in his mind. He always keep his problems himself, he didn't want to talk about it to us," said Harry with a bit of emotion.

"—But.. Yeah... Anyway, a cake sounds nice. Just buy the big one. You always warn the children to eat sweets, so.. just let him eat that things in his special day. It will make him happy, i hope,"

"Okay, okay.. I will," said Ginny happily. There was a sudden silence.

"Gin.. I think i'll come early tomorrow night to prepare things with you," offered Harry. Ginny replied, "Is it okay? I'll wait you then,"

"It's okay. Can't wait for it, _Love you,"_ said Harry closing his phonecall.

" _Love you too,_ Harry,"

* * *

.

Tomorrow is Albus's sixteenth birthday. Ginny feels impatient about that, she really want that the party will be perfect—and run out smoothly. She have prepared some things for it.

"I'll take a birthday cake for tomorrow, please?"

"It's for your kid's birthday?" asked the cake seller to her.

"Yes," Ginny noded.

"Ah, congratulations. I bet they are already grown up now. Anyway, which one?" Ginny's smile widened.

"It's for the second, Al—Albus,"

"The second one? Maybe i already forgot his face because i rarely see him with you. Anyway, i'll deliver the cake to your house tomorrow. Can i?" offered to her.

"No need to—"

"It's okay, Ginevra! I'd love doing this, and i know you're kind of busy,"

"Well... If you want so.. Thanks a lot,"

* * *

.

Albus entered his house. It's really quiet there.

"Hello... Huh.. No one in home?"

His eyes looked carefuly in the whole house. Albus found that he is just alone in the home.

Albus looks at the clock. It's 07.00 pm. Already a perfect time to have a dinner, but it seems no one in his family have come.

"I'm hungry..." said Albus. His stomach made weird sounds, it's really need to be filled. He runs to the kitchen.

"Let's see what can i eat here,"

He began to open the refrigerator door. Searching whether there was something to eat. His hand grab a box.

"Uhm.. Lucky! A curry... I'll take it,"

But then, Albus's eyes become wider when he read some notes on that curry. His laugh exploded in the room.

 _'Don't eat! It's mine -James'_

Albus shook his head. _Really?_ _Stupid_ _notes_.. _James..._

"Well... It's just James. I'm gonna eat it~" he slightly giggles, doesn't really care about what written on the note was. He simply takes the curry and cook it.

* * *

.

Harry opens his phone and read the message. It's from his wife.

 _From : Ginny_

 _You've said that you'll coming to home tonight. But.. Sorry, i'll be a bit late. I'm accompanying mother to buy some stuffs. Lily have a sleep over in her friend's house. James and his friends go out to play. And Albus is in home alone. Can you wait a bit and accompanying him? I'll come home arround 7,_

Well... It means that Harry will be in home with Albus. It's not that bad too. Harry tidy up his equipment and get ready for _apparate_ to his home.

* * *

.

"I'm home," Harry opened the door. Suddenly, he smells somethings odd from the Kitchen. He runs to that smell came from.

"It stinks. Ah! The curry is burned!" Harry found that there was a burned curry on the stove. It smells really bad.

"It's James's curry... Albus, where are you? Did you let the curry burned?"

No one answered his question. It's really quiet there. Harry feel worried.

"Al?" he called his son. Harry looked for him in the rooms one by one. Then he noticed a soft moan.

"D...ad,"

"Merlin! Al!" Harry finally found his son. Laying in pain on the floor.

"Ugh!" Albus holds his head thightly, screaming in pain.

"Dear, what happened?" Harry was panicked seeing his son in a severe pain. He didn't sure what should he do.

"Dad—h...urts..."

"Hea..d.. h..urts.."

"Hang on Al, you'll be fine," Harry carrying Albus. Taking him to the hospital soon.

* * *

.

Ginny is really worried because she heard that his son took to the hospital. She immediately ran toward to his husband, Harry.

"Harry, what's wrong with Al? Is he okay?" she asked hurriedly, hoped that nothing is wrong with her second son. Harry stood up and took a deep breath, begin to explain to his wife.

"I don't know, Ginny. When i came home, he was already in pain. He said that his head is about to break apart,"

"Did he hit his head?"

"I don't see that—"

His voice stopped when he saw the door of the room opened suddenly. Showed a figure of women in white clothing. Her face looks serious.

"Mr. Potter," she said with a soft voice.

"Miss, what's happened with Al?" asked Harry, full of worried feeling.

"Well... Mr. Potter, i'm really sorry to tell you about this bad news. Albus Potter—your son... We just found that Albus have a tumour in his brain,"

Harry shocked, his _emerald_ eyes go wider.

"What? It can't be real—"

Ginny interupted.

"Miss.. Albus.. He can be cured right? Will he be alright?"

"I'm afraid not Mrs. Potter. The doctor in charge said to us that the tumour is located in the innermoust part of the brain,"

"—Even if operated, they fear that other parts of the brain will be affected. But we will try the best for your son. We will check his condition imediately,"

"Merlin..." both Harry and Ginny show disapointed faces.

"He will be wake very soon, please give supports to him. You can enter the room now. Thanks for your time, i will go now, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," she left Harry and Ginny that still feel shocked.

* * *

.

"Albus.." called Harry softly next to bed where his son is laid. He keep praying for his son health.

Albus's eyes begin to open a bit.

"Dad?" asked a shore voice. Harry later know that his son already awake.

"Albus, are you awake?"

"Uhm..." Albus noded. He still feels confused.

"Are you alright? Does it still hurt?" asked Harry. However, he still feel worried until now.

Albus shook his head slowly, "No... Where.. am i?"

"I took you to the hospital. I was panicked when i saw you in pain laid on the floor," explained Harry. Albus felt guilty to his father.

"Um.. Sorry to get you into trouble. Anyway... It's kind of weird. Why you've come to see me? You don't need to do that. I know you, as an _Auror,_ is really busy. It's ok. Nothing wrong with me, just a bit tired, _maybe_ ,"

"No, Albus. I want to see you, i'm worried about you,"

"—Hey. Tomorrow is your birthday, right? It supposed to be a surprise but i want you to know... I want to celebrate it with others, our family. So, It's not a bad idea to prepare things first?"

"But, Dad—"

Albus couldn't finish his words because interupted by fis father. He places his index finger on Albus's mouth.

"Shh... Don't think too much, Al. You're tired and you need to sleep now. Sweet dreams, Albus. Get well soon, good night..." Harry kissed his son's forehead.

"Good night, dad," Albus yawned. His dad was right, he is still tired. Albus soon fall asleep and Harry go out from his room.

* * *

.

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, i guess," answered Harry doubtfully.

"I'm sorry, i still afraid to meet him. I'm just too sad when i saw his face, i'm sad when i have to face the truth that he is sick. I'm a bad mother," Ginny said with a sore voice.

"Sh.. You're not. I know that feels too, Gin,"

"What are we going to say? Tomorrow is his birthday and what we have is a bad present ever,"

"But... Stil.. He has right to know what's happened to him, even it's..."

There was a sudden pause. Until Ginny choosed to say a word.

"I know... All we have to do is.. We have to support him,"

"Yeah, but Al.. He is a bit stuborn, hum?"

"Just like you, right?" Ginny giggles. They both laughed. At least, they can be happy, though a little in the middle of the tension they just have.

* * *

.

James and Lily are very confused. Because today, early in the morning they have to follow his father , rushed to go somewhere—and they still didn't know where.

"Dad, what's happened?" said Lily doubtfully. She notices that his father's face full of worried feeling.

Harry doesn't answered his daughter. They suddenly stop in a familiar buliding.

"Dad.. Why are we in hospital?" asked James. He is confused why did his father in hurry, took him and Lily to the hospital.

"James, Lily.. ," Harry called his children with a serious face. His mouth began to say words.

"Albus is sick.. He has tumour in some part of his brain, he caught on deadly disease,"

"—What?" Lily screamed.

"Are you joking, Dad? I mean Albus—he seems like he is just fine!" said James with a disbelief on his face.

"I'm not, James. And you are the one who need to stop your jokes to him from now on,"

James stopped. His dad's words got right. He felt more guilty, so he isn't brave enough to look at his father's face.

"But Dad... Today is Al's birthday, right? I thought we are going to celebrate it," said Lily disapointed.

"I know it... But.. We are still going to celebrate it,"

"Does he know already?"

"The doctor is going to tell about that in his room," explained Harry.

"What are we going to do then?" asked James. There was a silence. Harry finally open his mouth.

"Well.. We just can hope everything will be alright," said Harry with a gentle voice. James nodded. Lily begin to cry. Harry hugged his child, he hold on his tears so it won't be drop. Yes, he only can hope that everything will be okay.

.

.

.

* * *

 **— To Be Continued —**

* * *

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

There are limits in wizarding medicine. It tells that nothing lasted forever— _immortal_ —in this world. Just remember there are some disease that can't be healed even with magic.

I hope you guys enjoying this fic. See you in the next chapter!

 _Thanks,_

 _Euclair_


End file.
